


Nonsense

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: James Bond (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I named a ship, LoQu, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q loves a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense

Late nights were nothing Q was against, but it was close to 1 at night. Yet the quartermaster typed away, never one to let sleep get in the way of new brilliant ideas.

Around 3 in the morning Q could have sworn he saw a figure in green and gold with huge antlers in his peripheral, but that was of course nonsense. Specially since that said man had seemed to be holding a green sphere of energy.

Sleep deprivation was an enemy that could be defeated, and Q was not a fan of losing.

But an hour later, when MI6 experienced a hack that was too powerful and complex for even Q too handle, and newly awakened agents were running around like headless chicken, afraid of this new technology their best tech couldn’t explain.

But Q was calm. He loved a challenge. And he hoped to one day meet the man in green and pick his brain. Perhaps literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually finished a Bond movie. Did my Q pass? I figured it would be hard to mess up such a short piece.


End file.
